


Accidental

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ever since he'd been a young boy having a barely pubescent wank at boarding school, Charles Xavier had always needed to urinate immediately after orgasm.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

He has to go now, is the overwhelming thought as Erik rolls off of him briefly, his body athletic and gleaming with sweat. When he starts kissing Charles' neck, however, and then throws a leg over the smaller man's waist, Charles starts. "No, not yet," he urges, his voice hushed, and he giggles a little as Erik's scruff brushes the sensitive skin on his cheek. "I've got to ... pee," he mumbles, a little embarrassed. It's a tried-and-true reality, however; ever since he'd been a young boy having a barely pubescent wank at boarding school, Charles Xavier had always needed to urinate immediately after orgasm.

Unfortunately, Erik does not seem to understand this fact. He's bemused by it, perhaps, but does not take Charles' pleas seriously as he presses a hand over his abdomen, squashing him into the mattress and effectively keeping him even further from his goal of hurrying towards the bathroom to relieve himself properly, and in private. "Erik," Charles tries again, red-faced and squirming desperately, now. "Please, let me up. I'll come right back, I promise."

Erik nips at his throat and Charles gives a little cry; he has to piss, of course, but there's no denying that it doesn't take much for Erik to make him horny. The two needs battle for dominance within him, and it's clear which one Erik prefers to win out when he laps a trail down Charles' neck, bites his shoulder, and then rolls him over onto his belly. "Erik, I'm serious," Charles balks, but Erik is already working his fingers between Charles' buttocks, his ass hole still wet from their previous excursions. In spite of himself, he moans loudly.

"'s hot, isn't it?" Erik asks him. He continues planting kisses along the column of Charles' neck, and he quivers as the taller man's long fingers stretch him carefully. "Mmm, Charles," Erik murmurs, and both he and Charles grunt loudly as the digits are replaced by Erik's cock, already hard. It slides in with a fair amount of ease, and Erik begins to pump into him, both hands now gripping at the man beneath him. Charles shivers and ruts, frowning at the muddled sensation pooling in his stomach, and then enjoying how Erik murmurs against his skin in a soft tone that he suspects nobody gets to hear except him.

Erik's thrusts get harder, faster, and Charles suspects they won't be at this long. His cock throbs slightly, but he shivers and simply grips the sheets. He bites back a gasp when the head of Erik's cock hits his prostate, and then hits it again, and then three more times. He means to reach down to start stroking himself to completion, but then Erik makes a particularly hard shove into him, groaning loudly, and Charles feels Erik's own release, ... and then something else, something warm, trickling out of him, dampening into a pool beneath his belly and thighs.

"Oh, oh God," he gasps when he realizes what's happening; that he has, in fact, peed all over himself and the bed. The aroma is not particularly pungent yet, but he knows that given a couple of minutes, the now-soaked sheets will not only smell awful, but be cold, as well. "Erik, I'm sorry," he manages, "I'm so sorry. I ... I warned you," he gasps, and to his surprise, he hears Erik chuckling behind him. "What?" he demands, feeling harried and ashamed.

Erik snorts lightly. He grips Charles' face briefly and pulls him close for a quick kiss. "You think I haven't seen worse?" he asks, and carefully extracts himself from the other man's backside, rolling away, planting his feet gracefully on the floor.

Charles sits up gingerly, looking down at his own mess in disgust. "I'm sorry," he moans again, looking miserable. "I didn't mean to ... this is so uncivilized," he sighs. He feels his stomach begin to itch as the urine begins to dry, and shudders. "I need a shower."

Erik nods and stands up. "Go run the water," he tells the other man, pulling a reluctant Charles up by the arms and close, forcing his chin up a bit so that he can kiss the other man on the mouth. "It's really all right, Charles," he insists, when Charles continues to look horrified. He rubs the back of Charles' head. "It happens. I should have let you use the restroom first."

Charles continues to look dubious, but eventually makes his way into the bathroom, where he busies himself with getting the shower started. When the steam is rising high into the air, fogging the mirrors and making his skin start to perspire, he heads back into the bedroom momentarily to entreat Erik to join him. "Erik?" he calls, looking around. When his eyes fall on the bed, he's surprised to see that it has already been stripped bare, with a new set of sheets and bedding folded in a neat pile in the center of the mattress.

"Charles?" Erik strides back into the vicinity. He wipes at a stray piece of hair on the smaller man's forehead. "Have you gone to the bathroom first this time?" he asks teasingly, and then holds up his hands in supplication as Charles begins to protest. "Kidding. You first," he offers, smiling affectionately, and follows his lover into the next room.


End file.
